Elvis
“I don’t think you realize what you’re getting yourself into, pendejo...” ~ Elvis Elvis '(エルヴィス ''Eruvu~isu) is one of the main antagonists in God Hand, and is a member of the Four Devas. Appearance As A Human Elvis takes the form of a robust and very tall Latino man with an olive skin-tone, who is mostly bald, except for the hair on the side of his head, this baldness shows the four incense dots on his head. He has facial hair that's styled in a beard & Mutton Chops and a notable amount of body hair, giving him a overall masculine and rugged physical appearance. Elvis has a very luxurious & distinctive style of dress, as he wears a expensive-looking white suit with a red handerkchief in it's pocket that is poorly fitted to his body type, as well as black and white dress shoes, he wears a large amount of jewelry on his person to showcase his status, having four golden bangles on each arm, four rings on his middle and ring fingers, and a necklace of blue prayer beads. As A Demon Elvis's demon form takes the form of a titanic black and red demon with a comically undersized pair of wings, that stands even taller than his human form, being among one of the largest opponents that Gene faces. It has an oval shaped head that has an nearly featureless face excluding the three sets of eyes, and two "wings" of hair. It has a spherical torso with an extra face located on the front, which has brows serving as pectorals, a fourth set of larger eyes, with yellow sclerae and red irises, and a large maw with sharp teeth. It also doesn't posses hands in the traditional sense, having 2 extra mouths which resemble boxing gloves when closed. Personality Elvis, despite being evil like the rest of the Four Devas, and a hedonistic foul-mouthed glutton, is easily the most noble out of all of them, and possibly the most moral out of all the demons in God Hand. Unlike every other enemy in the game, who's motives for attacking Gene are to steal the Right Godhand from him, Elvis simply wants to impress the woman of his romantic desires, Shannon, and genuinely loves her, as he defends her when Belze berates her for her loss against Gene. He holds a reverence for the dead, as he attacks two Henchmen for their callous treatment of a presumably recently dead man. He also seems to be an honorable & dignified person, as when Gene defeats him for the third and last time, instead of panicking or dishing out one last insult, he asks him to tell Shannon that he (Elvis) was the bravest man he ever fought. Plot Elvis is the first real boss and the first Deva to be fought. He has dominated the town nearby, setting all of its inhabitants (including the flamboyant dancers) on the lookout for Gene. When encountered, he is defeated, and experiences a humiliating defeat when he attempts to activate his demon form, but humorously ends up falling halfway through the floor instead. He is further embarassed when Gene lifts his foot up and perfoms a heel drop, smashing him the rest of the way down and convincing him to exit quietly. Afterwards, Elvis again attempts to defeat Gene, this time at a graveyard and with outside help from the nearby possessed humans, but is again beat down and run off by Gene. The final time he is encountered, he has been warned by Belze not to fail, and thus successfully activates his demon form. Though he is defeated, he carries his last wish to Gene, who lays his dropped cigar on his chest as he burns and returns to Hell. His legacy is short-lived but important enough for Shannon to take some notice, although she denies his wish of Shannon knowing him as the bravest man Gene had ever met. Powers & Abilities Fitting of his size and stature, Elvis is the physical powerhouse of the Four Devas, and the only one other than Azel with a fighting style focused mostly on physical attacks. He practices his own form of Kung Fu, which incorporates high speed jabs, grappling, headbutts, and palm strikes. The most striking move in his arsenal of techniques is arguably his Rush attack, where he takes on a Crane Stance before engulfing himself in flames and launching himself like a torpedo. He is capable of manipulating fire and smoke, although it is unknown if his smoke manipulation abilities are related to his cigar or if he is limited to manipulating pre-existing smoke, considering that he loses these smoke manipulating abilities in his demon form. Like every demon shown, Elvis is capable of taking on the guise of a human, although he seems to be unable to access his full strength in his human guise, and must shed it to access 100% of his power. Elvis's strength is so great that he is capable of punching two people so hard that they are sent flying into the sky, in a similar manner to Gene's Dragon Kick. He is capable of moving with surprising agility for his robust build, as well as jumping high into the air and crashing down for one of his attacks. Elvis also has showcased a mysterious ability he's used only one-time, as when Gene sent him plummeting towards a statue with a Stake Driver, he appeared to possess the statue to break his fall. Elvis is shown to be exceptionally tough & durable as well, as he was able to break a gate that was in his way while he was fleeing from Gene in Stage 2, and wasn't impeded by this in any way, he also managed to emerge from two separate battles with Gene that were presumably in a relatively short time from each other. In his demon form, his strength is enhanced considerably, and he gains far more control over the flames he generates, being able to control their shape, although this is only shown by him creating a wave of flame, he also gains a mouth on his stomach, which is large enough for him to devour a human whole, this translates to his biting attack, which is an instant kill if Gene doesn't escape from it in time. Attacks Human Form * Jab: Elvis does a simple Jab attack. * Right Left Punch: Elvis will preform a single punch with one hand and then a combo * Strong Punch: Elvis will swing his arm for a stronger punch. * '''Headbutt (頭突き Zudzsuki): Elvis leans his head back to swing head first into Gene. Despite it's simple appearance, it deals high damage and it has a very high chance of stunning Gene. * Dropkick: Elvis preforms a simple dropkick. * Punch Rush (パンチラッシュ Panchirasshu) : Elvis will preform a series of swift punches that ends with a swinging backhand fist, that knocks Gene away. * Fast Martial Arts Combo: Elvis will preform a series of swift and rapid punches. * Shadowless Kick: Elvis will preform a strong yet lightning quick jumping kick which knocks Gene down. * Flame Radiation (火炎放射 Kaen hōsha): Elvis will gather up energy and then launch a fireball from both hands. * Rigid Palm Break (剛掌破 Gōshōha): Elvis rushes forward with an open palm encased in purple flames. * Dash: This isn't so much an attack as it is a move to say, Elvis will fly along the ground at incredible speeds with his arms behind him, he will only use this to get close to Gene if he tries to get away. * Tetsuzankō (鉄山靠 Tetsuzankō): Elvis will grab Gene in one hand, and if this move is not escaped in time, he will preform a powerful shoulder attack. * Rush (突進 Tosshin): Elvis will take on a Crane Stance before launching himself head first at high speeds, this attack is an enhanced version of the headbutt's that normal Fatties use. * Jump Press (ジャンププレス Janpu puresu): Elvis leaps into the air and slams his weight into the ground like a certain overall wearing bastard. * Sidestream Smoke (副流煙 Fukuryūen): Elvis creates a smokescreen from his cigar that blocks the screen if it hits Gene. ** Flame Ring (火炎輪 Kaenrin) (2nd Encounter): Elvis blows a ring of smoke that quickly transforms into a ring of fireballs. * Big Cigar Fireball: Elvis takes a deep huff of his cigar to spit a powerful fireball. * Shoulder Tackle (ショルダータックル Shorudātakkuru): This move is mysteriously absent from the game itself, but it is listed in the game's official guidebook for the page for Elvis's 2nd encounter. This move is shared with the Fattys Demon Form * Belly Fireball: Elvis launches a large fireball from the mouth on his belly. * Two-Handed Flames (両手火炎 Ryōte Kaen): Elvis will generate a wave of fire directly in front of himself * Flame Rush (火炎突進 Kaen Tosshin): Elvis enters a crane stance like his missile attack, and rapidly rolls towards Gene. * Swing Punch: Elvis swings his fist violently, this attack can knock Gene down. * Double Swing Attack: Elvis swings his fists twice in a combo attack. * Punch Combo (パンチコンボ Panchikonbo): Elvis preforms a one-two swinging combo that ends with an overhead blow. * Jab Combo: Elvis preforms a one-two combo of swifter punches * Biting (噛みつき Kamitsuki): Elvis attempts to chomp down on Gene, this attack can be an instant kill if Gene doesn't struggle out of it in time. * Elvis Impact (エルヴィス インパクト Eruvu~isu Inpakuto): Elvis preforms a more powerful version of his Ground Pound attack. Tips Both Forms * A majority of his moves have clear tells, such as taking a Crane Stance before his flying headbutt or rolling attack, leaning back before a close range headbutt, the flying leap he takes before his stomp attack, and the stance he takes before he spits a fireball, learning what moves come from these tells and how to react, such as counter-attacking or dodging, is a big step in making Elvis a much easier opponent. * Due to his height in both forms, most of his attacks can be handled or avoided by ducking Human Form * In his human form, his punch combo attack can be countered if you preform a technique with the Evade High Attack property, such as Half Moon Kick or Drunken Sweep. * His charged cigar-fireball attack has a long warm-up time and can easily be avoided just by moving out of the way, and can be punished by using a Ball Buster or a Chain Yanker, for a combo, or a high damaging move like Kung Fu Tango and Crescent Kick. Demon Form * His big fireball attack can be dodged with good enough timing at point black range by sidestepping * His bite, mega stomp, regular stomp, overhead hammer, and punch combo attacks can all be dodged by backflipping. * You can also dodge his punch combo by ducking out of the way. * His rolling attack can be dodged by ducking out of the way. Quotes * "*Laughs* This little huevón is the God Hand! Ohhh that's rich! *Laughs again*" ~ Elvis, upon meeting Gene for the first time. * "Shaaaanon... Now you like that know-it-all pendejo?" ~ When hearing that Shannon agrees on Azel's views on demon-human superiority-inferiority. * "I'm a hundred times more powerful as a true demon!" ~ Elvis, talking about his demon form. * "SAY HELLO TO VIEWTIFUL ELVIS! HENSHIIIIN!" ~ Elvis, transforming into his Demon Form. Trivia * His battle theme is Smoking A Roll, for fighting him as a human, and Smoke Out, for his final fight as a demon. * He has a running gag associated with him in the form of references to the songs of his namesake musician (Elvis Presley) like Belze referring to him with the line "Elvis has left the building" when informing the other Devas of his demise. * His possession of Prayer Beads and demonic nature, as well as his ability to toss fireballs may be a reference to Akuma of Street Fighter. * Elvis makes an appearance in his demon form at the end of the memetic 4-panel Godhand Comic, shouting the words "I'M GETTING HUNGRY HOMBRE" and being referred to as "THE BEST BOSS FIGHT EVER!" by the maker of the comic. * His shouting of "SAY HELLO TO VIEWTIFUL ELIVS! HENSHIN!" when he transforms into his demon form in Stage 5 is a reference to Viewtiful Joe. * Elvis is the only enemy to be a stage boss of 2 stages directly after each other. * Elvis's design in general seems to draw inspiration from eastern interpretations of demons, as his gluttonous nature and hedonistic tendencies bring to mind demons from Buddhist lore. * The repeated appearance of the number four in his character design (4 incense dots, 4 gold bangles on each arm, 4 rings, 4 wing-like appendages, and 4 sets of eyes total in his demon form) might be a reference to various East Asian culture's, such as Japan, the country God Hand was developed in, association of the number four with death. * Out of all the bosses in the game, Elvis is easily has the most fights among all of them, as he is fought a total of three times, barring his battles in the arena which would give him six battles. * He is the only demon member of the Four Devas to be fought outdoors. * In his demon form, he is the only member of the Four Devas who still has a fighting style which resembles their human form. * Elvis's possession of Buddhist Prayer Beads and the incense dots on his foreheads seems ironic, given that he is very much a hedonistic person, wearing luxurious, flashy clothes, his abode of choice being a luxurious and comfortable mansion, and constantly talking about and acting on his desire to eat, as well as his very nature as a demon. * Whenever you preform the Ball Buster on Elvis, his hands won't be colored purple-blue like the rest of his body, it is unknown if this is a simple error or on purpose. * Some of the words in his Spanish vocabulary such as "Cabron" and "Pendejo" might be a reference to the Ganados from Resident Evil 4, who used many of the Spanish swears and insults that Elvis also uses. Gallery Elvis (Image).jpg|Official Render Elvis demonic.png|Elvis's takes a more demonic appearance the more damage he gets during his 2nd fight! Elvis more demonic.png|Elvis, at his most critical state in his second fight. S5-elvis1.jpg|Elvis' Demon form Demon elvis head comicially retracted.png|Demon Elvis, with his head comically retracted due to it being literally punched into his body by Gene. Belze <= Four Devas => Shannon Angra <= Stage Bosses => Shannon Category:Males Category:Four Devas Category:Bosses Category:Antagonist Category:Demons Category:Brutes Category:Characters Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 1 Category:Stage 2 Category:Stage 5